Rival Love
by Oriokoe
Summary: my first lemon sooo its not so great but reviews would be nice. Two pokemon that are the biggest rivals in their pokemon trainer's party find out that there is love in between that conflict. Male X Male yoai becoming a series many more mature situations.
1. Love Between Them

-/./- Uhhh yeah the title and info says it all.

But how bout a little info to get acquainted with our two main characters.

Manectric (shiny)

Backround: a naturally caught shiny (by me in pokemon emerald) has a quirky nature (from what I looked up cause I have no idea what kind of nature that really is it means peculiarity and that means odd XD I has an odd pokemon) has only had experience with other female Manectric (which means babies) and no experience with males. Currently level 96 and has a strong special attack and speed (the only two areas he beats Luxray)

Looks: where normally there is yellow on a Manectric it is gold and where there is blue on their body there is a dark navy blue, has steel blue eyes. Height 4' 11" Weight 88.6 lbs

Luxray (shiny)

Backround: a ACR pokemon (I believe, he was given to me by a friend so yeah) has a hasty nature (don't need to look that one up XD ) has had experience with both males and female pokemon. Currently level 100 and has a stronger HP, attack, defense and sp. defense.

Looks: where a Luxray normally has blue it is replaced by gold, the tail (the part the kinda looks like a star), the stripes on the back of the front legs and yellow of the eyes are a light orange, the red of the eyes is a slight bit darker. Height 4' 07" Weight 92.6 lbs

After a long day Christy's team decided to stay the night at the Solaceon town's pokemon center. The team had been threw a lot of battles that day and the sun was setting and it was about to get dark, that ment training was over for today.

The pokemon team consisted of Manectric (a male shiny), Luxray (another male shiny), Cario (a male Lucario), Ultama (a female dragonite), Firefox (a female nine tails) and Hail ( a male Glaceon).

All of these pokemon had their fair share of harsh fighting and had been going since early that morning. At the moment all of the pokemon were out of their poke balls and were making their way threw the pokemon center's automatic door. Of course nurse Joy was always there to greet the pokemon trainers and offer to heal them. After healing the pokemon Christy took some berries and pokemon food, she took out the pokemon's individually food bowls and filled them up.

It didn't take long for the pokemon to hear that dinner was being poured and they rushed out of the healing room (after given the ok by Joy) and ran to where the noise was heard and waited for their dinner. After dinner was given to all of the pokemon they all enjoyed their dinner, momentarily, being as hasty as Luxray is to get things done quickly he ate all his food just as quick as all the other pokemon. After looking at the empty dish he noticed Manectric's dish was still kinda full, so he got the idea to try and steal some of his food.

He walked up towards Manectric under the table and put his paw harshly on Manectric's head. Manectric started to growl and looked up at Luxray trying to hold his ground, not moving an inch.

"Back off Luxray you had your dinner!" Manectric growled towards Luxray "Yeah but I'm still hungry so share some of that damn food!" At that moment both Luxray's and Manectric's tails swished around furiously, almost like angry cats.

Manectric still held, still mad as ever "So ask master Christy to pour you another bowl!" "Your is already poured and I want to eat NOW!" that set both of the electric pokemon off and Manectric pulled out from under Luxray's paw which caused Luxray to fall forward a bit. Manectric took this opportunity to literally tackle Luxray cause them both to roll out from under the table in a black and gold biting fur ball mess. Hearing the commotion Nurse Joy and Chirsty both ran towards the two fighting pokemon.

Christy quickly took out both of their poke balls and shouted "Luxray! Manectric! Return!"

Out of all the pokemon there was no bigger rivalry then between Luxray and Manectric. Cario thought it was ridiculous, being an older member of the team the main goal was to work together to win Christy's battles or contests. Ultama, being a mother like figure to many thought it was normal for the two to end up being rivals, being they are both electric types and all. Firefox and Hail mostly kept to themselves, they weren't the ones to put their opinions on such unnecessary topics.

~in Manectric's poke ball~

"Damn it!" Manectric said

His tail moved back and forth furiously, his battle wasn't finished and he was gypped out of dinner. He wanted to settle this once and for all, not knowing that he had a growing erection. Even though Luxray pissed him off to no bitter end, he kinda liked it. He never felt the same way as he did with his other mates as he does when Luxray comes around.

The slightly smaller pokemon had such soft black and gold fur and was extremely powerful. Yet he was scared, he never tried to mate with another male pokemon.

~in Luxray's poke ball~

Luxray was just a furious as Manectric but truth be told loved making the golden Manectric angry and all in all just plan loved the Manectric. He was only furious cause the other electric pokemon didn't quite understand his advances towards the golden pokemon.

'Hmmm maybe I'm coming off a bit too strong and the wrong way. ' the confused Luxray thought to himself

'Maybe I should just come out and say it, but what if he doesn't feel the same back?' the Luxray shook his head of such thoughts

' I should tell him tonight'

_Night fall_

Everyone was asleep by now. All the trainers and pokemon were asleep.

Luxray came out of his poke ball and looked around to make sure it was all clear.

'Now's my chance' Luxray shifted threw Christy's bag and quickly found Manectric's poke ball

He clicked on the button with his black paw and let Manectric out, who was sleeping at the moment

"Hey Manectric wake up" Luxray said as he poked the sleeping fur ball

Manectric woke up and opened his eyes and saw Luxray

"What do you want?" the Manectric said with a lazy groan

"Lets go outside, I wanna talk to you." This caught Manecric's attention he soon got up and both the ectric pokemon went out the automatic doors and into Route 215.

_Route 215 on the mountain (the one where you see the first black belt)_

The two electric pokemon ran as fast as they could to a desolate place. They quickly came to a halt on a lone mountain.

"So what did you want to talk about Luxray?" unannounced to him the tip of his member was slowly coming out of it's sheath

"Manectric, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Luxray said as he walked a bit further, giving Manectric a chance to see his lean legs

"What is it Luxray?"

"I've been meaning to tell you that…..I love you." This shocked Manectric but it also excited him as well. He walked up next to Luxray and licked his cheek, Luxray's eyes widened and look towards Manectric

"I love you too Luxray" Luxray smiled and both leaned in and kissed each other

_Lemon time ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK_

Luxray's tongue entered Manectric's mouth and bother their tongues swirled around one another. Both pokemon's erections were growing in length and thickening. This kept going for another two minutes until Manectric broke the kiss. Luxray became a little forceful and pushed Manectric on the wet ground and stood over him. Both pokemon noticed that it started to rain while they were having their fun, but something like that wasn't going to stop them.

Luxray licked down Manectric's neck causing Manectric to moan softly. Luxray didn't stop at his neck though, he kept moving his tongue down till he was at Manectric's length. This made Manectric uneasy.

"Luxray, you don't have to-ahhh!" Manectric didn't even finish his sentence as Luxray licked his member up and down slowly. Manectric's body twitched as pre-cum as already leaking out of his member. Luxray saw the pre-cum and stuck Manectric's tip in his mouth, being mindful about his fangs and sucked on Manectric's cock.

'This feels so good' Manectric moaned loudly as Luxray took in more of his cock. He blushed at the thought of having another male like Luxray sucking him off like this. He wanted more, he could feel his climax coming close, but it couldn't come soon enough for the electric pokemon.

'Mmm he tastes good' Luxray was now sucking and bobbing his head up and down as quick as he could, he wanted to taste more of Manectric "Ahhh Luxray!" Manectric came in Luxray's mouth which he greedly swallowed all Manectric had to offer. He kept swallowing till there wasn't a drop left. He let go of Manectric's cock and Manectric got up on all fours.

"Stay right there Manectric" and he did so

Luxray then got on top of Manectric and wrapped his front legs and paws on Manectric's side. Manectric helped a little by moving his navy blue tail to the side to give Luxray's cock more room. Luxray then positioned his hard cock outside of Manectric's ass. He slowly pushed in his length slowly trying to let Manectric get used to the new feeling. Manectric let out a groan of pain and his body began to tense up. Luxray nuzzled and licked Manectric's back in his attempt to calm him.

"Luxray move" the excited pokemon quickly obliged and started quickening his pace. Manectric was still in plain but it was slowly subsiding and starting to feel good. Luxray could tell Manectric wasn't in pain anymore since his body became less tense, so he speed up his pace 'Damn this feel so good and tight!' Luxray speed up and trusted harder into Manectric. Manectric was in a daze with his eyes half shut and his tongue hanging out, Manectric started getting into this too, when Luxray would slam his cock in his ass he would push his ass back also to increase the pleasure for both of them. Both pokemon could feel Luxray's knot forming, that only increased their desire for Luxray's climax.

"Luxray!" Manectric moaned loudly as Luxray's knot was being shoved into Manectric "Manectric!" moaned back Luxray as he climaxed into his ass the sticky white seed filled him and poured out the electric pokemon and coated Manectric's legs. Manectric's legs gave way from exhaustion and he fell on to the wet ground, Luxray quickly got off him and licked his cheek.

The two pokemon cuddled all night and got up early and went back into the pokemon center. Keeping their love a secret from everyone.


	2. Nightly Ritual

_Rival Love_

_Chapter 2_

_Nightly Ritual_

It was a normal nightly ritual between the two electric pokemon lover, they would act normally during the day but during the night they would sneak out into the dark depths of the forest for their favorite thing, sex.

Luxray was the stronger of their pokemon trainer's party. His smooth and soft black fur, his lean body built for power and his sweet warm muzzle that felt wonderful around his cock. Those thoughts alone made Manectric long and hard, with a strong need for Luxray.

Manectric was the second strongest. With his soft golden fur that blended with his fur when Luxray would fuck his tight hole, his steel blue eyes and his handsome features also made Luxray want Manectric under him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nightly Ritual~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Manectric was sitting on the forest floor, his front legs open just enough to have Luxray's head fit perfectly in between his legs and having a nice view of Luxray's lean ass in the air.

"Nnnn Luxray" Manectric groaned as Luxray's head sucked on the tip of the golden electric pokemon's cock making loud slurping sounds. Manectric placed his front paw on the back of Luxray's head, the electric pokemon took the hint and engulfed more of the slowly growing cock down his throat. Manectric moaned as more of his cock was taken in by Luxray's warm wet muzzle. Luxray loved the way Manectric's muzzle would make sweet noises as he sucked the golden pokemon off, he got a mischievous idea and started bobbing his head up and down Manectric's long cock. Manectric let out a long groan as he felt his seed wanting to shoot out of his cock. He started using his front paw, that was momentarily forgotten, to push Luxray's head further down when Luxray's muzzle would bob down to take in more of his cock. The black and gold pokemon could tell his Mane was desprate for release and took in more of his cock, thanking Arceas that he had no gag reflex. Catching Luxray off guard a bit Manectric stood up on all his three legs, still keeping his paw hehind Luxray's head.

Luxray growled a bit, he didn't let go of the precious treasure that was down his throat and mouth, he didn't want to miss the chance of tasting his Mane's seed. Quite the opposite happened, he was thrusting into Luxray's muzzle, which greatly pleased the electric pokemon.

"Luxray!" Maneectric yelled and panted as his thrusts into Luxray's wonderful muzzle became faster, he could feel his sneaky lover slipped both his soft paws behind his hind legs.

"Heh, you really want to taste me, don't ya Lux?" Luxray only replied with a deep pur that almost sent Manectric over the edge from the vibrations around his cock. Manectric couldn't take holding in his seed anymore and started thrusting wildly into Lux's muzzle.

"Lux I'm close!" Manectric panted as he kept up his continuous pace, Luxray responded by tightening his grip on the Manectric's hind legs. Manectric let out a howl as he climaxed in Luxray's awaiting muzzle, Luxray was able to get a couple muzzle fulls of his favorite treat but couldn't keep up as the salty liquid escaped with sides of his mouth and on to his black chest fur. When the delicious liquid stopped flowing out of his lover's cock he gave it a few sucks to get any remaining seed out. Manectric removed his paw from the back of Lux's head and his lover moved out from in between his legs and was greeted by tge sexy site of Lux's chin and chest covered in his seed.

Lux sat down and tried to lick his muzzle clean but Manectric had other ideas, he leaned forward and licked Luxray's lips, hoping Lux would take the hint of his intentions. Lux understood and leaned forward also and the two met in a kiss, the two tongues quickly met and battled for dominance which ended in Lux winning.

'That skilled tongue of his always wins' Manectric thought as Lux's salt tasting tongue explored his mouth which Mane didn't mind the taste plus he always had his chance to explore Lux's mouth. Soon the two electric types broke the kiss in need of air.

Manectric soon noticed as he looked down and saw Lux's cock was needing attention as it was completely unsheathed and swollen. He pushed his lover to the ground and gave him a quick kiss before moving his muzzle over Lux's cock. Mane's cock slowly came out of his sheath but he ignored it and tended to his lover's needs first.

He bent down and licked up and down Luxray's hard cock, he heard Luxray whined wanting more then just to be licked. Luxray opened his legs further apart, hoping he would start sucking him, Manectric wanted to tease him though as he licked only the tip of the cock

"Damn it Mane! Suck me already!" Manectric smirked and engulfed Lux's cock into his muzzle, Lux let out a loud moan, satisfied to get what he wanted, his toes curled as Mane started sucking harder. Manectric wanted to hear more cries from his lover's muzzle, being careful of his claws he moved his paw near his testicles and rubbed it with his soft paws, causing Luxray to yelp in surprise at the new sensation. Mane could tell Lux couldn't hold in his release for much longer and started sucking and rubbing harder. Lux let out a loud moan as he released his seed into Manectric's muzzle, who greedly swallowed the salty fluid and got off of Lux.

"Nnn, that felt wonderful Mane" Lux purred as he got off the grass

"Lux? Is it ok if I'm on top tonight?" Lux was a little shocked, he was always the one on top, yet he expected that one day Mane would ask to be on top. He had many lovers in the past who was on top but Mane never humped another male before. It kinda made him excited.

"Sure big boy, lets see what that cock can do" Lux put his ass in the air and moved his tail out of the way, giving Manectric a good view of Luxray's ass which gave him the urge to mount him, the only problem was Mane was very nervous. Lux looked back and he could see Mane was nervous.

"It's ok Mane, I'll help you if you need it" hearing those words of reassurance Manectric walked behind Lux and inserted his wet tongue into Lux's ass, making Lux groan in pleasure of having has ass tongue fucked

"Ohh, Mane! Deeper!" Lux panted

Mane quickly complied with the request and stuck as much of his tongue as he could in Lux , Lux's claws dug deeper into the earth and his black fur fluffed out. Mane got an idea and started pushing his tongue in and out of Lux's tiny ass.

Lux groaned and started moving his rear backwards liking the feeling of Mane's tongue in him. Once Mane was satisfied with playing with Lux's saliva coated ass he straddled Lux yet not inserting his weeping cock into Lux just yet, underneath Mane Lux was still panting, he knew Mane was straddling him but he seemed to hesitate

"You know Mane," Manectric looked up and Luxray looked back at him "fucking a male is almost the same as fucking a female, just do what you would a female to me" Mane and Lux both smiled at each other

"Thanks Lux"

"Don't mention it" Lux purred

With a little more confidence Mane slowly pushed his dripping cock into Lux's saliva coated, warm tight hole. Both electric pokemon let out loud moans as Manectric slowly thrust into Lux's ass, he wanted to go faster but only when Lux said it was ok. It didn't take long for Mane to get his request.

"Mane you don't have to thrust slowly, go faster." Lux knew it was a kind loving gesture for Mane to go slow so he wasn't going to snap at him for it

Mane's thrusts quickened and became deeper, much to both the electric pokemon's pleasure. Both were panting and sweating, giving their coats a shiny look to it

"Ohh Mane" Lux purred, even though it was Mane's first time, he seemed like a pro at this

"Mmm, Lux" Mane purred back

Both pokemon were letting out electrical discharge from lack of being able to control their electricity and more concentrated in pleasuring the other.

"Faster Mane!" Lux shouted while clawing the ground beneath him, Manectric thrusted faster, wanting to reach his release, his knot began to form

"Mane put your knot in me!" Lux panted

Mane didn't hesitate and thrusted his knot in also causing Lux to moan loudly

"Lux I'm gonna cum!" Mane panted as he continued thrusting into Luxray

"Fill me with it Mane!" Lux growled

Manectric thusted in a few more times and both pokemon let out long moans and their discharge attacks as Manectric came in Luxray's ass that overflowed with the salty substance and poured down Luxray's legs and both fell on the ground exhausted. After the two gathered their strength Mane got off of Lux, Lux slowly got up and tried to clean himself off, Mane helped soon after.

~On the way back to the pokemon center~

Both pokemon were walking side by side

"Perhaps I should let you be on top more often" Lux said looking towards Mane

"You think so?" Mane said while blushing, Lux nodded and licked Mane's cheek

"Race ya back to the pokemon center!"

"Your on!"

Both electric pokemon took off, unaware that a certain pokemon had been watching them.

Side notes: Just so everybody knows this isn't only going to be yoai there are going to be other situations that will come up in this story.


End file.
